Life in Color
by Aubrie1234
Summary: A new country joins the World Meetings and many boys take a certain liking to her, irritating the girls. However, the new country dislikes the attention as much as the girls do, and sets up a plan to make the boys not come after her. But will it get derailed when she finds herself trapped in a love square?
1. Chapter 1

Life in Color

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, I hope you like my new story! Also, seeing I wasn't able to find any recently added countries that had no help from the other countries, I decided to create my own. I hope you like her!**

* * *

"Alright, everyone." Germany said, getting the attention of the other nations, "A new country is joining us today. She is the island country of Zoablanca, and I expect for this meeting to go well, as it is her first time. However, any offenders will be shown no mercy." He looked pointedly at France, his brother, America, and quite a few others. France + Women = Bad news, period. It was a given with him, whether he was around women or not, and was made all the worse when England was around. Prussia and America added to the chaos before the other countries got involved, and then it snowballed from there.

"Dude, no offense, but none of us have even heard of this country, so how are we supposed to do that when we don't know a thing about her?" Germany sighed.

"I have no idea, which is why we need to make a good impression with her! Her country is a leader in the jewel industry, but is very animal- and environmentally-friendly. Which is an example _some_ of us should follow." Germany directed the last part towards quite a few countries, who blushed and avoided his eyes.

"When's she going to get here?" England asked. Germany rubbed his temples.

"If I knew that, then I would tell you. As it is, she could come in at any-" It was at that point that the doors opened. The countries turned to see a young, tanned woman enter. Her eyes were the deepest blue, like the ocean, her red hair was so long is nearly touched the floor, and she wore a light green t-shirt with soft pink flowers, along with a long, multicolored skirt. Her feet were bare, wearing no shoes, and in her hands, looking very out of place, was a gray briefcase.

"Hello, new friends." she said softly, bowing, "I'm Zoablanca, and it's nice to meet you." Straightening up, she calmly walked to her seat, ignoring the stares she got from everyone, especially the boys, where even Greece was staring at her. Her seat was between America and Canada, opposite from Russia, and she put her briefcase in her seat before facing Germany.

"Mr. Germany, is it alright if I went to the podium to talk about myself and my country?" Her words seemed to snap Germany out of a daze, as he quickly nodded. Nodding back, Zoablanca went to the podium and began to speak.

"As I have already told you, I'm Zoablanca, an island country in the northern Atlantic between Canada and America. My human name is Lehua Tsubasa, which I prefer to my country name. My country does well with mining the jewels on our island, which is where most of our economy is based. Another part of our economy comes from all of our conservation services, helping to protect our animals and nature itself. Now that we have finally come out of isolation, I hope that both my country and I can grow, from experience and economy. However," she leaned suddenly forward, now looking darker than she had before, not as light and happy, "I've heard of your histories, and my country is peace-loving. If you try to wage war on us or drag us into one of your conflicts, you'll be wasting your time. Wage war on us, and even though we want peace, we won't hesitate to defend ourselves; try to bring us into a war with someone else, and we'll act like Switzerland when he deals with trespassers. Don't underestimate my country, for we WILL give you all a run for your money. Even Russia and America would have a hard time with us, I'm sure." This made the nations look worried while the aforementioned ones frowned. If she thought she could take them on that easily, then she was wrong. However, they weren't ones to ignore warnings, so they wouldn't make a move against her. Yet.

Then, as quickly as it had come, her dark side disappeared and she smiled, "I hope to have a wonderful time with all of you! Any of you are welcome to visit my home at any time, as long as it isn't for any purposes I have already mentioned and you contact me beforehand." She then cheerfully went back to her seat, placing the briefcase on the table as she took her seat.

"Ah, yes, thank you, Zoablanca." Germany said, being polite by using her country name, "Well then, with such a warm introduction of yourself, I hope you get along with the other nations and learn more about them, including myself." He then went on to call Austria up for his presentation.

* * *

As the meeting wore on, Lehua noticed all the stares she was getting, mainly from the boy nations, especially Russia and America. The girls, however, were glaring at her for some reason she couldn't understand. The meeting also seemed to stay on track, going peacefully, which surprised many of the nations. They weren't used to having this much time to solving the world's problems without interruption.

Shortly afterword, the meeting was stopped for break, and it was one of the very, _very_ rare times no one wanted to leave. Lehua, however, excused herself to go to the bathroom and go outside for some fresh air, as she hadn't seen Ottawa before, where the meeting was being held.

"Anyone else notice how calm and confident she was?" Prussia asked, for once not wanting to proclaim how awesome he was, "She's a bit strange, especially challenging you guys like that."

"I agree with Prussia." Japan said, "Before any hasty actions are taken, we must learn more about her. It would be both strange and rude to declare war on her right after she joined us."

"Well, if she saw my military, then she wouldn't be so confident." America said, frowning.

"Da." Russia nodded, not smiling at all, which seemed to increase the creepy feeling around him.

"Yeah, well, none of you boys may have noticed," Hungary voiced, "but all of you were staring at her like she was some steak on a stick."

"For once, I have to agree." Liechtenstein surprisingly said, "Even you were were staring at her, big brother, along with the Nordics and Netherlands." That made all of the mentioned nations blush, even Norway, Netherlands, and Sweden.

"Did you stare at her because she was prettier?" Ukraine asked, eyes narrowing menacingly, which was unlike her.

"What if we told you we have no idea?" Lithuania asked sheepishly.

"What if we told you we don't care and would still kill you?" Belarus said, bearing her teeth in a snarl, making Lithuania hide behind Estonia.

"Well, I'd like to take her up on her offer to visit!" Italy proclaimed, not sensing the tense mood, "She seems very nice and cute!"

"I bet that's because all of you like her!" Belgium shouted, being very unlike herself and pointing accusingly at the men.

"No f***ing way!" Romano protested.

"HOLD IT!" France, surprisingly, roared. When all attention was on him, he continued, "She is very pretty, and all of the boys, including myself, seem to have a eye for her. However, it is making you ladies jealous, no?" This time it was the women who blushed, "If it will make you feel better, I propose a contest."

"What contest?" China asked.

"All of the nations, both men and women, will try become Lehua's friends, and the men will try to get her to like them. Whoever Lehua chooses to love will be the end of the contest, and none of us can go after her."

"...For once, frog, that's a bloody brilliant idea!" England said, "This way, we can find out more about her, who she likes, and the girls won't hurt us all that much!" Many of the women glared at him in response to that.

"And if she doesn't fall in love?" Spain asked. France shrugged.

"Then the contest is invalid and no one goes after her, or she allows herself to become free game to anyone." he answered.

"I don't like this." Poland said, "What if she finds out? She'll hate all of us for sure and go back into isolation!"

"That's a chance we'll have to take, isn't it?" Latvia sighed.

"If everyone agrees, then the contest is now underway!" Australia said. No one said a word, all agreeing with the contest, though some more reluctantly than others.

* * *

 _ **I know, I'm still going to do my other Hetalia story, but I just suddenly got this idea and had to write it! Also, like I said in my other story, I do not like to use cuss words, so I will blot most of them out. Also, who do you think Lehua will end up with? And other thing, as the girls are jealous of Lehua getting all the attention, they will be somewhat OOC. Anyway, READ & REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Life in Color

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, if you think Lehua is a Mary Sue, then GO AWAY. I'm not trying to make her one! Honestly, this is my little love story, just without me being inserted and she isn't all that like me, both in looks and personality. Also, what's a Mary Sue? I have no clue what one is except from reading some other fanfics, so could you (maybe) please tell me?**

* * *

When Lehua returned, the meeting continued on, though with a little less staring. After it ended, the countries were ready to put their plan into action, but were thrown off-balance when Lehua asked to talk to _Belarus_ in private. Instantly, Russia was looking for a place to hide, afraid of the consequences, and took America, France, and Germany with him. America and Germany were taken because they were very strong, and France was taken because he might be able to woo Belarus until Russia escaped.

Once they were in one of the storage rooms of the World Meeting building, Belarus started the conversation.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly, hissing almost. Lehua sighed.

"I'm not so oblivious as any of you take me to be." she said, "And, even though I was in isolation, I studied you and the other countries so I could get a feel for you before we met. I know about your love for your brother, and I saw those looks everyone was giving me. Honestly, I get them enough from my own people! I don't want to fall in love because I don't love anyone! And many of the girls hate me because I stole the heart of their boys. Which is why I want to ask something of you and the other girls."

"Which is?" Now Belarus was interested.

"I need you to keep the boys from trying to get me to go on dates. Friends, I can handle. But dates?" Lehua shivered, "Promise me you'll do that, Belarus." It was tempting, as she would once again have her brother to herself, along with the other girls getting their own boys back. However, there was also the competition. As long as the boys didn't know...

"Deal!" she said, "I'll go tell the other girls right now." Belarus raced out of the room and Lehua sighed in relief. If the other girls would protect her, then she wouldn't have to deal with advances of the boy nations. It would be annoying after all the love stuff she had gotten from her own people over the centuries, and she didn't like being annoyed. Which is one of the main reasons why she deliberately warned America and Russia, among others. If they thought she was tough from the start, then they wouldn't try advancing on her until they were sure they could. However, she wasn't kidding about her military.

It was at that point she realized she was walking through one of the halls. She hadn't noticed she had started while she was thinking and had now ended up here, wherever 'here' was. It was a bad habit of hers, but helpfully turned down boys, so she didn't mind it all that much. Wanting to know where she was, she continued walking until she came across another room, labeled with a name: **NETHERLANDS**. She had read about the stingy nation and his sister, Belgium, but had never thought that the nations would have their own rooms at the World Meeting buildings. However, if he was in, then maybe he could help her find her way out of this maze. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." came the muffled, toneless voice, "It's unlocked." Turning the knob, she found he was right, and opened the door. The room looked more like an office than a bedroom. On the walls were charts of stocks and money from banks all over the world, with a large list of said banks covering the entire back wall. Under it was a small, one-person bed, and up against the right wall was a desk, a chair, and a computer. To the left was a door, which presumably led to a bathroom or closet. There was a window above the desk, where light was shining in, though it looked more like the colors of the sun set. Netherlands was at the desk, switching between the computer and papers, most likely working on balancing his money and such.

"Er, hello?" Lehua asked. Netherlands glanced up briefly at her voice, surprised. He had thought it had been Belgium knocking or one of the other nations, so he hadn't expected to see her.

"Hello." he greeted, turning the swivel chair to face her fully, "How did you get here, Zoablanca?"

"I got lost." the girl nation sighed, embarrassed. Netherlands raised an eyebrow, "Seems you converted your bedroom into an office. I never thought nations had their own rooms in World Meeting buildings." Netherlands sighed himself.

"It's a new thing started by Spain to help us save money." he explained, "And, usually, I take my work wherever I go, so I can keep an eye on it. This is one of my relaxing days, since I have to add the World Meeting to my agenda. Plus, Belgium forced me to get some rest. Though, she doesn't know about this." He jerked a thumb behind him at the paper and computer.

"Then why are you working on it if your sister wants you to relax?"

"...You don't know all that much on stocks, do you?" Lehua shook her head; her people didn't know about stocks and she had only heard of them, "Stocks are capital, or money, raised through the selling and buying of shares."

"What are shares?"

"Shares are portions of profits that stocks make. Buying a share allows you to get some money from the stock, and selling it does the same. However, stocks can rise and plummet at any time, so you always have to keep an eye on them and the news."

"The news?" Netherlands nodded.

"What happens in the news can affect the stocks. The way you make money on stocks is knowing when to buy and sell your shares." Lehua suddenly made an irritated face.

"All of this is so confusing! Why don't you just go into trading?!" For once in a very long time, Netherlands smiled, a crack in his emotionless mask.

"It was hard for me at first too." he admitted, "And before, you said you were lost."

"Yes?"

"Why are you making that sound like a question?"

"Why are you making that sound like a statement?"

"Good point." he nodded, "Here, follow me. I'll show you where you can get out of here." He stood and walked past Lehua, the smile now gone. He was a bit taller than she was, at least by a foot, she noticed as she began to follow him. He turned back the way she had come and they walked on until they came to a four-way part in the hallway.

"Straight ahead leads to the meeting room." he explained, "Both right and left lead to more rooms, but left will lead you out. Unless you're staying, so the guest rooms would be on the right."

"My boss mentioned that I would be staying on the mainland for a few days, so I guess I'm going to the guest rooms. Thank you, Netherlands!" Vigorously with gratitude, Lehua shook his hand before sprinting off down the right hallway. For the second time in as many minutes, Netherlands smiled, now accompanied by a small, almost unnoticeable blush, where he brought his scarf up to cover it.

"Maybe this can all work out somehow, Lehua." he murmured before turning and going back to his room.

* * *

 _ **Two things I want to mention here: I had to look up a little bit about stocks, shares, and capital for what Netherlands is talking about, and I've finished the anime but haven't really read all that many web comics. So, I hope I got the info on stocks right, and I hope I put Netherlands in-character. Remember, the girls are going to be a bit OOC because they're jealous, and the boys will be a bit OOC because they feel like they're in love with Lehua. Also, if you want to know her age, you can decide; just as long as she's at least as old as America and no younger.**_

 _ **One more thing: the Micronations are also going to make an appearance, but I don't know when. And again, READ & REVIEW!**_


	3. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

 **I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

 **This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

 **2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

 **3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

 **4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

 **Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


End file.
